Karen Kamishiro
Karen Kamishiro (神城カレン) is a main character of the Aikatsu Friends! series. She is a graduate of Star Harmony Academy and is now in her second year of high school. Karen is a cute-type idol whose preferred brand is Classcial Ange. Along with Mirai Asuka, the two are a part of Love Me Tear. Bio Appearance Karen has long flowing golden-blonde hair worn loosely with a thick, fanned out nose-length ponytail held by a scrunchie with a large cherry bow. Her thick bangs have a small part on the left and a few loosely curled strands. Her eyes are light indigo. When she was a child, the section of hair that Karen let down had a larger volume and had two fanned out pigtails held by red ribbons instead of her current single ponytail. When she was in Star Harmony, Karen's long hair was tied into a high ponytail that held with a light pink bow. Personality Karen is known to be kinder than anyone else with a strong heart, described as a cute princess and an angel of love, as well as an idol full of smiles and overflowing with love. Her prodigal skills give her an overwhelming aura of elegance. Background As a child born into a wealthy family, Karen had received special education and grew up into a lady who excels at whatever she does. With her professional ability in traditional Japanese refurbishment activities, Karen is known to be a Yamato Nadeshiko. Karen, later on, paired up with Mirai to form Friends and later won the Diamond Friends Cup together. Upon season 2, Karen embarked on a trip around the world to share love through Aikatsu!. Relationships *'Mirai Asuka' ::Karen's partner who won the Diamond Friends Cup together. *'Alicia Charlotte' ::Karen reunited with Alicia after embarking on her trip around the world. Karen wishes to help Alicia after listening to her troubles. Etymology - means god and means castle. is the Danish form of the feminine given name Katherine, meaning pure or clear. One of its many forms in kanji is 華蓮, meaning beauty or brilliant. Quotes Trivia *She is 162cm tall. *Her star sign is Libra. **Her birthday, October 4th, is known as Angel Day in Japan, as the numbers can be read the same as . **She shares her birthday with Mikan Shiratama from the PriPara series. *She likes cooking. *Her favorite food is senbei. *Her specialties are archery, flower arrangement, and tea ceremony. *She is afraid of caterpillars. *Karen bears resemblance to Hime Shiratori from the Aikatsu Stars! series. **They both have a shade of blonde hair. **They both have a shade of eyes from the cool color spectrum. **They are both cute idols. **They are both the top idols of their series. **They both wear a bow on their ponytails. **They both have an elegant personality. *She shares her voice actress with Aoi Kiriya from the original Aikatsu! Series and Yuzu Nikaidō from the Aikatsu Stars! Series. **She also shares her voice actress with Kaoru Seta from BanG Dream! Series. *She shares her first name with Karen Aijō from the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight and Karen Kurebayashi from the original Aikatsu! series, however, they're written in different kanji. *She shares her last name with Rei Kamishiro from the original Aikatsu! Series, however, they're written in different kanji. *She is the tenth idol in the Aikatsu! franchise to have created her own brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Hime Shiratori, Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, Yume Nijino, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, and Mirai Asuka. **She is the eleventh teenager overall to have a brand, following Mizuki Kanzaki, Sora Kazesawa, Tsubasa Sena, Hime Shiratori, Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, Yume Nijino, Rei Kizaki, Mio Minato, and Mirai Asuka. *She is the third idol in the Aikatsu! franchise who owned her own school, following Orihime Mitsuishi from the original Aikatsu! Series and Elza Forte from the Aikatsu Stars! Series. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Video Game Heroes